an interview! DEAR GOD!
by invisi-goth5
Summary: an interview. this will be a crossover of just about everything. just send any question you want answered by ANYONE (not only from ASOUE or JTHM but anything) and i- i mean they- will answer it.


**_DISCLAIMER!_** okay, i really really reallly do not own anyone interviewed in these stories. don't sue me, i'm cute.  
  
Anii: HI! Welcome to What's in and What's out! what's in this week is the serial or books titled A Series of Unfortunate Events by the elusive Lemony Snicket! our first guest is Lemony himself!  
  
Lemony: hello. it's horrible that i am here. Olaf might find me.  
  
Anii: oh we'll bring Count Olaf out later!  
  
Lemony: (tries to get up but is pushed back down by three large men) excuse me, but he's going to burn me!  
  
Anii: oh don't worry! this is a completely smoke-free building, because smoke of any kind is completely and utterly **OUT! **fire it out, too.  
  
Lemony: Excuse me, but I doubt olaf cares.  
  
Anii: you better not talk back or i'll put you in a room with a moose.  
  
Lemony: (sighs and sits up straight) okay. please ask your questions.  
  
Anii: what is your real name?  
  
Lemony: Lemony Snicket.  
  
Anii: i asked for your real name.  
  
Lemony: and i gave it to you.  
  
Anii: okay okay. but know that you are now one step closer to the moose. let's bring out our next guest! Count Olaf!  
  
Olaf: (is pushed in by the three large men and is whacked by anii) HEY! YOU UGLY WENCH!  
  
Anii: HOW DARE YOU! you crap for brains..... arg.... okay... why are you after the baudelaire fortune?  
  
Olaf: i plead the fifth.  
  
Anii: you don't have that right here, dammit.  
  
Olaf: too bad. wench. i'm going to find you some day and burn your house do--  
  
Anii: LET'S BRING out the kids! (glares at olaf)  
(the three baudelaires come out and smile and wave at the audience)  
  
Audience: awwwwwwwwwwwww.....  
  
Anii: hi kids! please sit down!  
  
Klaus: Hi Anii! it's a pleasure to meet you!  
  
sunny: yeah!  
  
Violet: what sunny means is it really is a pleasure to meet you although olaf is here in the room with us.  
  
Olaf: i'm going to get your fortune. (is hit by Anii)  
  
Anii: please sit down kids. oh!  
(a timer dings in the background)  
Anii: Lemony, do you know what that ring means? it means it's time to make announcements, and i shall! please, in your reviews send questions to ask. am i clear? ask anybody any thing you want and from now on it'll only be questions from you! it's the end, so please ask away! we aren't from the V.F.D.  
(another timer goes off)  
Anii: another ring! we are done with all coded announcements! *see end of chapter  
  
Lemony: AN AGENT!  
  
Anii: what are you atlking about? i'm not an agent, and i'm DEFINATELY not a volunteer.  
  
Lemony: *smiling) oh okay, i'm sorry!  
  
Anii: but i'm thinking of naming a child beatrice. you could call her bea or trice.  
  
Lemony: (eyes widen and mouth opens but nothing comes out)  
  
Anii: (hands him a letter) send out the next guest! another thing that is in is comic books, especially Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. our next guest is johnny C.  
  
Johnny: hi.  
  
Anii: johnny, how are you?  
  
Johnny: oh you can call me nny seeing as i do not feel the urge to kill you. i'm okay, a bit thirsty though.  
  
(the three large men bring out brainfreezies for everyone except for Olaf)  
  
Anii: our next guest is the creator of JTHM, Jhonen Vasquez!  
  
Jhonen: HI! i want a brainfreezy!  
  
(the three large men give him the brainfreezy)  
  
Anii:jhonen, what was your inspiration for JTHM?  
  
Jhonen: the filth of the world. in other worlds, nearly everyone. you all suck.  
  
Anii: too true. and Lemony, what was your inspiration?  
  
Lemony: it is too terrible to speak of.  
  
Anii: OKAY! well, that's all the time we have left! i will add a new chapter as soon as i get enough questions in my reviews!  
  
  
* The sebald code is used to relay messages from and to VFD members. the message is hidden. count nine words between each word starting at the ring and the tenth is the proper word.


End file.
